Never Saw It Coming
by Raven the Ravenous
Summary: Two stowaways. Where did they come from? Why are they here? And why do they look so familiar? LuNa with bits of ZoTa, UsoKa, FraRo, and OCxOC. Canceled


_**A/N: This might as well be considered my first One Piece chap. fic, not to mention LuNa chap. fic ; Hoo boy, I've been taking it easy while my other fellow writers have been busy keeping to their schedule but all this time paid off. Anyways, I don't wanna bore you with my life's story so please, read and review!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece and I never will ever. What I do own is this shared idea, my OCs, my original islands, and…this fic. **

**Summary: Two stowaways. Where did they come from? Why are they here? And why do they look so familiar!? LuNa with bits of ZoTa, UsoKa, FraRo, and OCxOC.**

**Never Saw It Coming**

**Chapter 1: Stowaways**

The seagull soared well in the sky, letting the gentle winds carry it. The sea was a vast place to be but this is a seagull and the sea is its home. As the bird of the sea soared well into the sky, as it was flapping its wings again, it felt something…and suddenly lost altitude and fell at a downward velocity towards the grassy deck of a ship directly underneath it. But before its limp body could crash into the healthy green grass, two arms elongated themselves and caught it. The arms snapped back to its owner, a dark haired young man whom wore his trademark treasured straw hat. The man grinned from ear-to-ear at his snack. "Meshi!"

"AAAAAAHHH! You shot him, Usopp!" a child-like voice shouted in sheer fright, as the crew's sharpshooter had mysteriously vanished.

"Nani? He shot that poor bird?" a voice spoke with a deep tone as the reindeer doctor eyes bulged out suddenly.

"AAAH! SOGEKING!!"

"Born on Sharp Shooter Island…"

Tony Tony Chopper's eyes had huge stars in them, as did the crew's captain, Monkey D. Luffy. "SOGEKING!" as they began to listen to his song.

While watching the two most gullible people in the crew, the swordsman shook his head in astonishment. "I can't believe that they still haven't found out yet?"

As the first mate was lost in thought still, he did not hear the voice of the cook's. "Oi, Marimo!"

Zoro frowned at the name Ero-Cook had for him. "What is it, Curly Brow?"

Taking a moment to take out his smoke to exhale the smoke, Sanji replied with, "Tell those ahous that lunch's almost ready." as they both heard the loud shouting of the captain.

"OI! Sanji! Cook this!" Luffy shouted, waving the dead seagull in his hand. It was hard whether to tell Chopper was still in shock over the 'dead' bird or he was laughing? While he was 'in shock' over that, Sogeking had mysteriously 'disappeared' and Usopp had returned. The sniper was looking around, pretending to be confused.

"Luffy, Chopper, what happened? Did I miss anything?" the sniper asked?

"Sogeking was just here!" they both shouted. Zoro and Sanji both raised a brow at this before the cook saw a 'goddess' and went prancing off to the archaeologist whom was busy reading her many books and drinking her tea. The swordsman just frowned at that while muttering under his breath what an idiot he is before he thought he saw something in one of the windows of the cabins. He blinked and then it was gone.

"I must be going out of my mind?"

Robin sat casually in her chair, dressed appropriately for the cool weather as she put her book down and saw, the cook kneeling before her.

"Aah, like a flower among flowers, a lady among ladies, a queen among queens, a goddess among goddesses! Oh how your light shines through for such a man, such as I, that light which guides me towards your heavenly beauty, Robin-chwan!" he sang. The Oharan merely smiled as she saw the delightful treat on the tray.

"Oh, Cook-san," she reached over and took it gently from the tray before taking a bite and setting it carefully on a napkin to keep the table from dirtying. "Thank you," she spoke, which caused the cook's heart to pit-a-patter.

"Hai, Robin-chwan 3" he answered, his eye heart-shaped. The woman had completely ignored him before he heard the loud impact sounds coming from his dear, sweet…

"What the hell's the matter with you? Usopp, did you shoot that bird? And Luffy- get that out of your mouth now, Luffy!" the woman's voice shouted, as the rubberman stubbornly shook his head. "At least have Sanji-kun cook it!" she shouted, and at the mention of his name, the cook danced his way over to his lovely Nami-swan.

"You summoned me, Nami-swan 3?" he crooned. The boys just gave him glares. The navigator gave him a smile.

"Ne, Sanji-kun," she called, reached over and yanked the seagull out of the captain's mouth. "Please, cook this for Luffy?" she asked, as the cook, whom had heard it, somehow mistakened Luffy for 'me' as he answered happily and took the bird and turned to her.

"I will cook this with my heart for you, Nami-san." he spoke, yet before he could, he felt movement in his hand as the bird suddenly flew away much to their amazement.

"It flew away! My meshi flew away…" Luffy spoke in a sad tone. Nami just looked at him. While she felt sorry that Luffy lost his meal, she was very glad that the creature flew away before it would end up in his stomach.

Usopp and Chopper had dispersed back to fishing. When Nami turned to face Luffy, she noticed his expression.

"What is it, Luffy?"

The rubberman just continued looking again before he finally said, "I think Sanji really likes you?"

This completely took the navigator by surprise but she calmly smiled and answered, "Maybe but…" as she looked down at the grassy deck of the Sunny-Go. Luffy cocked his head to the side.

"Eh?"

She then muttered something under her breath and it was so low, he couldn't hear it. Then she looked up back at him to see his confused expression and shake her head. "It's nothing." as she turned her back to him. "I'm going to take a bath."

While her back was turned to him, the Straw Hat Captain watched the orange haired woman walk up the stairs to her cabin and bathroom before he felt a tap on his shoulder. "Oi, Luffy."

The dark haired captain then turned to face his first mate, whom had a serious look on his face. "Eh, Zoro? What is it?"

The swordsman had his arms folded over his chest, a stoic look on his face. "Looks like we have some extra baggage on board?" he said. Luffy cocked his head to the side.

"Eh? We do?"

"No, that's not what he meant, Mugiwara." Franky said, coming up to him. "I can sense it too, Haramaki-aniki. I don't know who or what is on my ship but-"

The swordsman turned to the captain. "What do you think, Captain?"

The swordsman and cyborg turned to look at him. Luffy opened his mouth, "I want to eat first."

Franky looked at his captain.

"WHAT THE HELL!? Do you even care about the well-being of our ship!? What if it's a Marine sneaking about?" Franky shouted. Zoro suddenly shivered and too bad for him, it was noticed. "Oi, what're you so nervous about?"

The mentioning of the Marines reminded the swordsman of that raven haired Marine woman whom resembled his dead friend. But he easily hid it. "If it's a Marine, he'll regret trying to catch us on his own." he spoke. The three looked at him and knew he was serious.

"Okay, let's start looking but I think we should tell the rest of the crew about it too?" the shipwright said, getting nods from all three before Zoro and Franky looked at each other. "We're going to need everyone's help here, Haramaki-aniki so go and find Cook and Long Nose-aniki." he said, as Zoro muttered something and got up and went to find Sanji. "I'll go and find Robin-oneechan and Reindeer-aniki."

"Matte, what about Nami!?"

As soon as he was done speaking, the other two were gone.

"We'll leave that up to you!"

"W-Wait, did you say that there's a Marine onboard!?"

"How the hell I'd know? That Marimo just told me that there's someone on board and told me to help look for that shitty bastard, Captain's orders!"

The sniper's eyes widened before suddenly finding the courage to say, "Not to worry! I, Usopp the Brave Warrior of the Sea whom has wrestled with over 10,000 Sea Kings will help you!"

Sanji ignored his lie. They were in one of the many rooms of the Sunny, as he pulled off the lid of a box, while muttering to himself that he'll kill the swordsman if this turned out to be false. Usopp just stood at the doorway, while looking around anxiously. He was certain the person stowed away would jump out and attack him without fail so he had to keep his guard up. Sanji walked up to him, now certain to kill the swordsman the next time he sees him. "I've checked them all, there's no-"

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

Usopp's arms flew up. Sanji saw his entire body wobbling as if he'd seen a ghost yet he remained calm. "What now?"

"I-I s-saw s-s-something!"

"Oh, really?"

"What do you mean 'oh really!?' I did, I saw something moving in the room!"

"I think you've made too many lies to yourself for the day, Usopp. C'mon, let's go and look in the next room."

"Y-You mean…we're n-not done yet?"

But Sanji was not listening to him. He had already walked into the room across the hall as Usopp followed after him, looking behind his back.

The sound of hooves clopping echoed in the hallway. The reindeer doctor was trying his best to stay calm. His companion, the swordsman looked at him sternly, "Oi Chopper, don't forget…you're one of the Straw Hat crew, the most notorious pirate crew ever to be on the seas! Act the part of the crew!"

The young doctor knew he was right. He nodded. "You look over there, I'll look over here."

"I understand Zoro,"

There was no answer. "Eh?"

Turning to where the swordsman was supposed to be, he screamed. "I'M ALL ALONE!"

Franky and Robin heard the scream as they stopped what they were doing. "What was that?"

"I'm sure that was Doctor-san?" the woman concluded knowingly.

"I thought that was Long-Nose-aniki?" the cyborg wondered.

"No, I'm quite sure he would be more frantic with the scream." Robin stated with a smile.

"Hmm, oh well, how about we take a break?" Franky asked, opening his chest to get a bottle of cola. When offered some, Robin shook her head.

"Thank you, but I'm not thirsty."

Franky sat down on one of the crates though careful not to crush it with his part steel body. Popping open the cap, he began to chug down the cola as Robin sat on another crate.

"Franky-san," she began. The shipwright was being careful not to empty his next bottle as he stopped, the bottle not even tilted to save the contents. "Have you ever thought about the future?"

The cyborg raised a brow at her. "The future?"

"Ee, the future. Sometimes, I wonder what lies down the road for us?" the historian pondered. "Do you ever think about the future, Cyborg-san?"

"Not always but yeah, I do. What I wonder is if the others ever think about the future too? I'm not quite sure if Mugiwara and the others do but I can guess. Though, his is the one that will need the most preparing for, being the Pirate King is gonna be one helluva a accomplishment to achieve?"

"I'm wondering what it is that Captain-san will do once he's become the Pirate King?"

"Aa, I wonder too? Robin-oneechan, what are you going to do after you uh, what is YOUR dream?"

The woman smiled, crossing one leg over her other. "To find and learn the true history of our world."

"Heh, I'm guessing it's gotta have something to do with the reason why the World Government wants you so bad?" he asked with a smirk. The woman nodded.

"Good thing I burned those blueprints!" the shipwright laughed.

"So, while everyone else is somewhere in Sunny, searching for this, 'mystery person' you dragged me out of my cabin for what again?"

"To go on an adventure!" the rubberman answered with that trademark grin. Nami made a face.

"On the Sunny-Go?" she asked before getting the obvious answer.

"Aa."

"But someone needs to watch over the deck, Luffy. With Franky, Sanji-kun and Chopper hunting for this um, 'mystery person', who's going to be steering the wheel when the wind changes or when the ship needs to turn and when to pull down the sail if there is a strong wind when I say that there is?" she said. Luffy didn't understand what she had meant. "I'm saying, we don't have enough to protect Sunny-Go from the weather."

"But Nami, you know when the clouds will come?" he asked. She fought the urge to smack her face with her palm. Instead, she calmed her shaking fist. It wasn't enough to save Luffy from having a lump accompanying his head.

"I meant manpower. What happens if a Marine ship, hopefully that does not happen, ends up boarding us while everyone else is searching for this 'person'?" she asked. Luffy merely looked at her while making a fist in his hand.

"Then I'll kick all their asses, Nami!"

"There's a chance there would be too many!"

"I won't lose."

"No, but you'll get tired eventually, then they'll overwhelm you and then come after me." Nami said. After she said that, Luffy turned to her and Nami couldn't help the shiver that went down her spine. His eyes showed something that was only seen whenever he fights.

"Nothing will happen to you, Nami. Cuz I'll kick the ass out of anyone that tries to hurt you."

A silence fell between the two and they both knew this: He meant it. But before they could continue, they heard what sounded like snoring coming from inside the women's cabin.

"Huh?"

"What in the world?"

Since they were only just standing outside of the door to the women's cabin it was no wonder that they heard it but the fact that there was someone on the ship was what worried them. How did he or she come to be on the ship undetected, right under their noses? Nami was more worried about her hidden stash of treasure as she burst into the room, with Luffy walking in right after. "I can't believe that someone got onto the ship! How could we be so stupid?"

Luffy did not pay attention to her ranting as he saw something sleeping on one of the beds, Nami's bed apparently. He didn't know whether to tell her or to not in order to not get a beating. Nami is scary when she's mad and the future up-and-coming Pirate King could not forget the time she poked him back on Skypiea, twice out of anger. But he didn't need to since she too had noticed the person in her bed. "It's one thing to stow away on the ship, it's another to sleep in my bed!"

"I thought you were mad about someone trying to steal your trea- iteiii!" he yelled, clutching his head and the new lump on it. Unfortunately, this also awoke the figure sleeping.

"Ara?"

The two became quiet. The voice sounded like a child, a girl. What was a girl doing on the ship, sleeping on Nami's bed!? Seeing that there was nothing to freak out about, Nami and Luffy looked at each other for a moment before hearing voices yelling from outside.

"Oi, he's running to the women's cabin!" Usopp yelled.

"STAY AWAY FROM THERE, KOZOU!!" Sanji shouted in pure anger.

Before the captain and his navigator could comprehend what was happening, the door burst open, as a dark haired boy rushed in and quickly shut the door. He then turned his back to the door and sighed in relief. "This should buy me some time…"

Luffy and Nami were looking at the boy whom had looked up and saw the two. "Huh?"

Nami looked at him with huge suspicion. "Who the hell…are you?"

But before an answer could be formed, the girl that was in Nami's bed quickly stood up and shouted, "OUJI-SAMA!!!"

The boy stopped and looked at the little girl. "Are? Is that you Hime-sama?"

Something in Nami caused her to spin around and face the girl. "Hime-sama!?"

The little girl nodded happily while gigling. "Heeheehee!" Before stopping and staring at Nami. "…"

"Ara?"

The little girl quickly jumped towards Nami. "OKAA-CHAN!!"

The navigator's eyes widened to an astonishing size.

In merely a few seconds, the girl had already clung tightly to Nami's waist but that was not what the former pirate thief was concerned about at the moment. Luffy tilted his head in confusion about the situation as before many questions could be asked, the door flew open as a troubled Sanji stood there with the others behind him. "Nami-san, are you alright!?"

_**A/N: Well, what did you think? I'm sure you have questions after reading this. Well, this is a collaboration of an idea that C68, Gohan and I had though it both I and C68 goaded Gohan into collaborating with us ; While the idea of our fics is similar the story is different so you're sure to find something unique in each of ours! Oh and the Japanese used here, they should be easy to know especially if you've seen the One Piece anime. I don't feel like making a list unless that Japanese is new and unfamiliar. ¬¬**_

_**Btw no animals were hurt during this fic!**_


End file.
